Decisions To Make
by iknowiamawesome
Summary: Bryce Loski is thinking about Julianna Baker for a year now. He flipped and he now loves Juli. But Juli doesn't know if she still loves him or not. Bryce is planning to ask her to be his girlfriend and Julianna Baker doesn't know what to say. Will she say yes? Or will she say no? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

BRYCE

I've been distracted lately all because of Juli Baker. I don't know what's got in to me. But I think I've changed. A lot. When I was seven, I've been trying to avoid Juli Baker everyday. I mean, she's crazy! Then we became 8, 9, 10…. Still annoying. There are a lot of things that happened with Juli and me. That's when she started to avoid me. I've been the bad guy all along.

There was this one time when the incident that happened with her eggs, man I feel guilty about it. And there's also the sycamore tree. Her favorite tree.

The sycamore tree was a big tree that looks creepy. At least to us but not for Juli. When I was a kid, I tried my kite out and see how high it would go. I didn't expect that high because the next thing I knew, it was stuck on the stupid tree. I didn't have any clue how to get it down since I don't really like to climb trees. Then came Juli. She climbed up just to get my kite. My kite! At first, my mind was telling me to shout after her and tell her to come down since it's no use getting it because it's high enough for her to reach.

And I was wrong. My mind was wrong. She got my kite and waved it to me! I didn't know what to do. I just stared at her.

I have no idea what came inside her mind because from then on, she used to climb up there. Up to the top. Maybe she saw a view. I have no idea.

Then one day, when I was ready for school, I came out. Guess what I just saw. Three men with chainsaws, ready to cut something down. I realized that the 'something' I'm talking about, was the sycamore tree Juli loves.

My eyes scanned the neighborhood trying to look for Juli. Unfortunately, she's nowhere to be seen. So I thought what would her reaction be if she goes out of her house and realize that her favorite tree wasn't there anymore? I guess she will be so shocked.

I don't mind it being cut down. I mean, the tree's not ours. I think the three men were told to cut it down for some purpose. I just walked away ready to wait for the bus until I heard Juli call after me.

"Bryce! Bryce! Come up here! They won't cut it down if we're all up here!"

People came out of their houses and looked at Juli. She called each one of my classmates to get up there. The bus came and we all stared at her first then ignored her and got in the bus.

I didn't see Juli at school or inside the bus for days. I didn't even see her even outside of her house. I felt my stomach lurch just thinking about what she said and that we all ignored her. My Granddad came in my room holding a newspaper. We weren't that close at first so we didn't talk much either. He told me to read the newspaper.

Guess what I just did. I put the newspaper inside of the drawer ignoring what he said.

I hate what I did back then. Oh! I forgot to tell you about her eggs and what happened to it. Nothing happened to the eggs but something happened between me and Juli and it made me feel like I'm the bad guy. Which, I admit, I kinda am.

She used to give me some of her eggs for free. And I have been throwing it for the past 3 years of my life. That's because my mom is scared of salmonella poisoning and such. So I threw it. Then one day, when I was about to throw it out, Juli caught me. Well, she didn't catch me throwing the eggs… At first! I didn't even notice her standing there like a statue! She asked me what was in the bag and I just said "Eggs."

She looked at me and asked if all the eggs were broken. Or at least, it's cracked. Man this I feel really guilty about lying. I answered her question with a "Yes Juli. They all fell and it just… cracked" then the next thing I knew, she was holding a carton of eggs all fine looking! We stared at each other for a minute and she asked me why I was going to throw them.

"Well, you know about salmonella poisoning?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"We're afraid that we'll get salmonella poisoning…"

The air became silent then Juli said "Mrs. Stueby have been eating my eggs for the past three years and she didn't get salmonella! Do you know that Mrs. Stueby buys my eggs for two dollars a carton?"

Oh no. With this, I even feel worse already! I didn't know what to do so I just stared at her trying to keep a guilty face.

"Do you know I've lost a hundred dollars just giving these eggs for you? And that they're free?"

This was her last sentence and after that she walked away crying. Man, that made me feel so bad. I should've come and said sorry. But I couldn't do it. I was a coward back then. And today, I didn't feel like I'm a coward anymore.

Things flipped between me and Juli Baker. She was into me when we were kids and I have been trying to avoid her everyday… Every week… Every year. Then it flipped! She stopped getting crazy when she sees me… She stopped giggling and saying "Hi Bryce! How have you been?" to me… And she's been avoiding me. And I became into her. I already love her if you ask me.

My granddad was right. I will never be the same again.

My sister loves Mike and Matt Bakers' music. Even if it's too loud or too annoying or even if you don't understand a thing it's singing. I mean, are they even singing or just shouting? My sister, Lynetta, also changed. She's a more responsible adult now. No wearing too much makeup that makes you look like a clown already. No more wearing super mini skirts and tight tops. No more messy hair that makes her look like she's stopped combing her hair. And no more calling me "Baby brother" or annoying me. Thank goodness for that.

Matt or Mike have been going out with my sister. Yes, I said Matt OR Mike. They're not twins but if you look at them, you won't know which one is Matt or Mike. So I just call them, Matt or Mike if I don't have a clue which ones which. Matt or Mike and my sister's been together for the past 3 months. My dad doesn't know about it because he's going to freak out and get angry and such. He doesn't like the Bakers. To tell you the truth, nobody in our family did when we first moved here.

Again, things have changed. Mom, Granddad and Lynetta… even I, thinks the Bakers are cool. Mom has been trying to talk to Mrs. Baker like they're bestfriends. Well, they are now. Mr. Baker and Granddad's in good terms since the beginning when they first met. They've been talking about lawns and flowers and gardens and trees. Matt or Mike and Lynetta's a couple for the past 3 months now…. Even if Lynetta and Matt are a couple, it's actually okay for the other brother because he has a girlfriend of his own. And I was hoping me and Juli are going to be okay. After all the things I've said to her and done to her.

Anyway, lets get back to Lynetta and Matt or Mike being a couple were dad doesn't even know about them. Mom, Granddad, Mr. and Mrs. Baker, Juli, Matt or Mike and me knows it and we're all fine. If Juli was my girlfriend, then I would be grateful. _So_ grateful.

The thing about dad is he doesn't see the Bakers in a cool way like we do. He thinks they're all poor because they don't have their own house and they spend their money with their kids and Mr. Bakers retarded brother. We hate dad for that.

That night, we were eating dinner. And it was peaceful until something happened between dad and Lynetta.

"The thing about the Bakers is that they should just move and find a house that can be theirs. Or they should rent a fine looking apartment. They shouldn't stay in that old house."

We all looked up at Dad stopping from eating. Mom and Lynetta's face were shocked. Lynetta was about to argue but shrugged and let it pass. Mom stared at Dad for several minutes before letting it pass. Granddad and I stared at each other.

Dad didn't let it pass and kept going. What's his problem?

"I mean, it's nice that the house looks all fine and stuff but I still suggest they go find a better one."

Lynetta stopped eating and slammed her hand on the table which caused it to shake. She looked angry at Dad. She glared at him and said "We don't need your insults, Dad! Why can't you just leave them alone?" Then we all stopped eating. Again.

We haven't eaten well for the past weeks because there are fights between Lynetta and Dad. And the only subject they've been fighting about… is the Bakers house or Mr. Bakers retarded brother or their kids. Buddy, if you ask me whether I'll get mad at my own father or not, I was about to punch him everytime he insults Juli's being a great daughter and fixing the house for themselves. What's wrong with that?

I guess Granddad knows I was about to do it because when I looked over at his direction, he shooked his head and mouthed the word "Don't do it"

"What is the matter with you? Why have you been insulting the Bakers?"

"Why are you trying to fight back and defend them?"

"Because I think it's the right thing to do and I think they're all cool! Yes! Even Matt and Mike!"

Dad stopped eating his soup and froze. He stood up and said "You're grounded" then walked away. Lynetta followed him and slammed her hand on the wall.

"You can't ground me just because I'm defending them!"

"I just did now go to your room!"

"I won't!"

"You are not to leave this house for four weeks unless you have to go to school!"

"What?"

"You heard me!"

Lynetta cried and punched the door. The only thing that didn't change is the punching of doors or walls… the slamming of her hand on the table when she gets angry. It's really noisy if you ask me.

So Lynetta ran to her room and slammed her door and locked it. She was like a seven-year-old girl. But still, I do not blame her for getting mad at Dad. Nobody does. If Granddad doesn't have the guts to stop me from punching Dad last week, I would have done it and like Lynetta, I'll get grounded. Maybe for a month. I couldn't stand my Dad insulting the Bakers. They're not that rich (What Dad? Are we rich?) and they are not that poor also. Yes, they don't own their own house but they have lived there for more than six years already! It's like the landlord doesn't even own the house.

Unlike my Dad, Mr. Baker is a cool dad. A _really_ cool one. Everytime I see Mr. Baker trying to help Juli with something that has to do with flowers or their garden… Or trying to cheer Juli up or trying to cheer his wife up… Or painting those outstanding paintings that he gives to Juli afterwards… I realized that Mr. Baker isn't just a cool dad. He's awesome. I wish my Dad would be like that. And the thing I love about Mr. Baker? He doesn't pretend to be someone else. Unlike my own dad.

I know it's wrong to compare. I couldn't help it. My Dad seems nice on the outside. But on the inside? There's a part of him that's evil. Well, not really evil.

The night when Lynetta and him fought, we all feel full even if we didn't eat that much. So what we did, we separated ways. Mom gathered all the dishes and washed them, Granddad stood by the window and stared at the Bakers' house, and I went to my room. Like Granddad, I also stared at the Bakers' house wondering what would it be like living with them.

Not that I want to leave this house.

So there I was, staring at the Bakers' house. I could actually see the sycamore tree I've planted for Juli. It's already big now. I wanted to see it and see what Juli would do with it. I want to see a big smile spreading her face.

First thing in the morning tomorrow, I'll go out and see what Juli would do with it.

Nice plan, Bryce Loski.


	2. Chapter 2

JULIANNA

Looking at the sycamore tree that Bryce planted for me makes me calm and happy. It's been a year since he planted it. I don't know why but I'm glad he did. This was the least he could do to me after all the things he did and said to me when we were kids.

I know it's stupid, thinking about what he did to me when we were kids. I've had a crush on him back then. I don't know if I still have the same feelings for him. I mean, he _was_ mean to me. Unfortunately, things change... People change. _I_ changed.

My feelings for Bryce Loski is history. Or at least I thought so. When we were seven, I've had a crush on him when the Loski family first moved here. I was just so happy. Back then, I said to myself that Bryce Loski _has _my kiss. The kiss I've been waiting to happen. It never did. Except when we grew up.

Yeah, he tried to kiss me infront of a whole lot of people. I don't know what's got into him. He flipped. I flipped.

When we were kids, I was crazy for Bryce. He had those beautiful blue eyes. When you stare at them, you feel paralyzed. It's crazy, I know. But I'm telling the truth. The thing is, if ever I get close to him, he runs away or hide. What? I'm not going to eat him or anything. And he also avoided me.

For the past years of my life, starting at age 7, I've been crazy about him. Not until I caught him throwing my eggs. I thought it was cracked at first. Then I thought that it couldn't be my eggs. They're eating it. Still, I feel suspicious so I asked "Bryce? What are those?"

My mind froze for awhile when he told me that it was eggs. _My_ eggs! I got confused so I asked "Why? What's wrong with them?"

"They all fell and... it cracked."

"All of them?"

"Yes Juli. I'm sorry."

Just when I was about to ask him more questions, I glanced at the carton. And I felt dizzy. The eggs weren't cracked! It's perfectly fine! How could he throw them away? Before I could even stop myself, I took the carton and stared at it trying to search for my words.

Bryce stared at me for awhile and I stared back looking stupid. How could he?

"They all look fine to me. Why were you going to throw them away?"

"Well... Do you know salmonella poisoning? My mom is scared of having it."

What? Salmonella poisoning? Mrs. Stueby has been eating my eggs for the past three years. She didn't have salmonella poisoning, did she? Then a thought occurred.

"Mrs. Stueby have been eating these eggs for the past three years and she didn't have salmonella poisoning, did she? You know I've lost a hundred dollars just giving these eggs to you?"

After that, I ran crying my eyes out.

I couldn't forget those memories. They were unforgettable and annoying indeed. And the sycamore tree. It was the most beautiful tree I have ever seen. I've started to climb up to the top when I saw a kite stuck on the top. I climbed and successfully got it. Before I came down, I saw the most beautiful view I have ever seen. I can see the whole neighbourhood!

Ever since I've seen the view, I climbed the tree everyday. Even at night. I love it so much.

Then the three men with the chainsaws happened. I'm not going to get the tree cut down! What I did is I stayed there until the whole neighborhood went outside to see what's going on. Then I saw Bryce. And my other classmates.

I had this idea. If there are too many of us up here, then it wouldn't get cut down. I shouted at Bryce and all my other classmates to climb up. At first, they all stared at me like I was some lunatic. The bus came and they walked towards the bus leaving me and the tree behind.

I love this tree. That tree. I never wanted it to be cut down.

Finally, here I am, staring at the sycamore tree outside our house. The best part is, it's mine. I wouldn't and I couldn't tell anyone to cut it down. Ever.

My Dad gave me a painting of the sycamore tree after it got cut down. It's inside my room. I still look at it. My Dad is amazing and I'm glad he's my dad. He's awesome.

I never really climb up on this sycamore tree Bryce planted. I don't know why. It didn't feel the same, I guess. Maybe one day, I'm going up there and look at the whole neighbourhood again. Wondering if the view will ever be the same like the other one.

In the morning, I got ready for school. Since the bus hasn't arrived yet, I ran to where the tree was. I stared at it. I touched it even. When I touched it, my mind thought of going up there and see how the view looks like. I grabbed the branch and start climbing. When I reached the top, I can still see the whole neighbourhood! A huge smile spread over my face. I could stay here forever.

I heard the bus so I got down. Maybe later, I'll go up there again. It's amazing.

The smile on my face didn't last when I noticed Shelly Stalls sitting next to Bryce. I'm not jealous but I frowned. I met Bryce's eyes and for awhile, we stared at each other. Not until Shelly Stalls nudged Bryce just to show her picture to him.

Darla raised her hand from the backseat and said "Juli! Come here and sit next to us!"

I avoided Bryce's eyes as I walked to where Darla was. I can feel him staring. Before I even had the chance to sit down, Darla pulled me down already.

"Darla, that hurt."

"Sorry! I've news to tell you!"

"What is it?"

"Shelly Stalls."

We eyed each other before looking over at Shelly Stalls. All we can see is her back head.

"What did she do?" I asked still eyeing Shelly.

"She did nothing. But she will do something."

"What?"

"I overheard... well, not really overheard since her voice was too loud for everyone to hear the big news."

"What is it? Tell me!"

"Her birthday is coming and she's going to have this huge party at her house and everyone is invited."

"So?"

"Guess what she said to Bryce."

I gulped and said, "What?"

"She said, 'Bryce will be my important guest AND my date!'"

That is ridiculous! This isn't prom. It's her birthday but what do I care.

"What did he say?"

"He got shocked. And this is the romantic part."

"What?"

"It isn't really romantic. It's just sweet of him to -"

Before she could finish her sentence, I cut her off.

"Cut to the chase!"

"Okay. He asked Shelly if you will be there. Well, if you're invited."

I stared at her for a moment. How is that sweet? Or romantic? I don't care if Bryce Loski asked Shelly that. Wait. _Well, if you're invited._ I thought _everyone's_ invited to her party? Didn't she say we're all invited? How come Bryce asked her that? Or isn't he just paying attention to what she's saying?

"What did Shelly say?"

"She said 'Of course, Bryce. I did say everyone is invited, didn't I?' I think he wasn't listening or paying any attention to her. He just nodded and looked out of the window."

Shelly Stalls and Bryce were 3 rows from where we're sitting. How can Darla see him? I did not dismiss this question so I asked.

"They're 3 rows from where we're sitting. How can you see if he's looking out of the window?"

"Oh no. I wasn't really sitting here awhile ago. Not until you came in. I was sitting on the front seat of Bryce and Shelly's chair."

"Why did you move here?"

"Because I don't want Shelly to see us gossiping about her."

Gossiping? We're not gossiping. I just let this pass.

Should I go to her party or not?


	3. Chapter 3: Thinking about Juli

Okay. I forgot to write something on the first and second chapter (yes, I know it doesn't have any 'title' for each chapter) but** I do not own 'Flipped' and it's amazing characters. **

Hope you guys enjoy this.

BRYCE: All I'm thinking about is Juli.

Sitting on a chair alone inside the school bus is not fun. First, you don't have anyone to talk to when you're lazy to stand up and just go to another seat. Second, it's boring. No fun. Garrett isn't going to school today. I just talked to him last night. The conversation we had is somehow weird.

Our conversation was like this:

"Hey, Garrett. I have to talk to you tomorrow about something."

"Why not now?"

"I can't explain it well today so it's best to say it tomorrow."

"Dude, I'm not going to school tomorrow."

"Why not? Are you sick or something?"

"Lucky guess, Bryce. I have this stupid fever and it's driving me crazy."

"What, the fever's driving you crazy? How?"

"No dude! My mom's driving me crazy! I mean, do I still look like a ten year old kid to you?"

"No. But 13, yes."

"Oh sure. Make fun of me now."

"I'm kidding. Why's your mom driving you crazy?"

"Just told you. I look like a ten year old kid to her. I don't need her help."

"Dude. I think you do."

"Yeah. Sure."

"You don't seem sick to me. Your voice is fine."

"That's because I feel a little fine today, thank you."

"You're faking it, aren't you?"

"What? No. Of course not! Why did you call anyway?"

"I just told you awhile ago."

"Wasn't paying attention. Again, will you Bryce?"

"Forget about it."

"Let me guess. It's about Juli Baker, huh?"

"What? No! Yes... I don't know."

"Wow Bryce. You really seem attracted to Juli. She's the flower and you are the bee. Sweet as honey, man."

"Shut up."

"Oh come on, Bryce. I'm kidding. What is it about Juli Baker anyway?"

"I don't know. She seems... more beautiful everytime I see her."

"Of course."

"I'm not kidding! She has this glow!"

"Don't tell me she's keeping a light bulb inside her head!"

"I'm not playing with you, Garrett."

"Woah dude. Chill. I'm just playing."

"I'm being serious about Juli, am I?"

"Look Bryce. I don't know what that Baker girl –"

"'That Baker girl' has a name. And her name is Juli."

"Forget what I said."

"You're insulting her!"

"I am not! I was kidding! Man, what happened to you? The minute I knew you were avoiding Juli. And the next thing I knew, you were chasing after her! What if she has a boyfriend and you're still like that? What will happen to you, Bryce? You're not going to stare at her shadow when she walks away, are you? Of course not! I know you, Bryce. You've never fallen in love with a girl before. Juli changed you, can't you see?"

"Stop it! So what if Juli changed me? It doesn't mean I'm not Bryce Loski anymore!"

"Don't worry, man. You still are... With a different attitude."

After his last sentence, he hung up. It's weird because we were talking about his fever and his mom driving him crazy and the next thing I knew, we were talking about Juli. We were joking around. Not until he said "Don't tell me she's keeping a light bulb inside her head!"

I mean, it's an insult right? It's not a compliment.

It seems like I've been daydreaming. I got back to planet Earth when I noticed Shelly Stalls sitting next to me. I didn't care anyway.

I looked outside the window hoping to see Juli. Why isn't she still inside the bus? If she was early, then we could've sat beside each other. I will be so happy. But hey, sometimes you don't get what you want.

Shelly Stalls must be announcing something big because when I looked at her, she's standing and looking back at me.

"Bryce? Did you hear what I just said?"

"No. I'm sorry, what?"

"I said I'm having this amazing party at my house! And you are my important guest AND my date!"

I stared at her having this shocked expression on my face waiting for her to laugh. She didn't. Kill me now. The last thing I wanted to do was to be Shelly's date. What is this 'party' anyway?

"What party?"

"My birthday party, silly. I'm inviting everyone."

Then a thought clicked inside my head. She's inviting everyone and that means I get to see Juli there.

"Is Juli invited?"

Stupid question! Duh. Everyone _is_ invited, right?

"Of course Bryce. I did say everyone is invited, didn't I?"

I just nodded and stared out of the window. It seems like years to make this bus move already. Who are we waiting for anyway? I want to go to school now so I could start avoiding Shelly. She's creeping me out.

It looks like my question was answered. I heard footsteps and to see who it is, I saw her. _I saw Juli._ For awhile, our eyes met. Wow, she has beautiful eyes. I could stare at them forever.

Unfortunately, _forever_ did not last. Shelly Stalls nudged me and said "Look Bryce. This is me in my dress for my party! It's going to be exciting! With you as my date also."

I forced myself to ignore her and went back to stare at Juli. She's sitting on the backseat with Darla. I cannot stop myself from staring!

I really have to go over to Juli and say "Hey Juli. You look lovely. I'm sorry for everything. The things I said about you... The things I've done to you... I feel really bad. I just want you to know that you're an awesome girl. And I just want you to know that..."

That what? I love her? No way. I'm not going to say it just yet. I'm being a coward but I don't care. I can't say that to her yet. We're not in good terms that's why. She'll try and avoid me again like what she did. It's hard for me, I know.

If I did tell her I love her, then my world will spin around.


	4. Chapter 4: The Deal

JULIANNA

Today at school, I noticed that Shelly Stalls is keeping an eye on me. Yeah. I also noticed something. The only reason why she's been keeping an eye on me is to see if Bryce is going to walk towards me…. Or he's going to talk to me…. Or he's staring at me….

Do you want to know why I said that? I'll give you something. It's pretty stupid. She acts like she owns him. She doesn't. And why is she even keeping an eye on me when I am not doing anything to Bryce? She should be keeping an eye on Bryce not me.

You see, I may not be talking to him or walking towards him or staring at him but he keeps doing that. I perfectly knew why she has been keeping an eye on me. ME! She thinks that if I talk to him when he talks to me or stare at him when he stares at me, we will be in good terms. I mean, we will be friends. And I'd start having this crush on Bryce Loski again like when I was a kid. Since everyone assumes that he _likes_ me, if we'd start being friends, Shelly will think that it's the chance that we'd be dating.

Correction. It's not going to happen.

I perfectly well know that Shelly Stalls likes Bryce Loski. He is handsome after all. Who can't fall for that? That is why she likes him. Because he's handsome. Well, if I were her I'd look at his personality AND attitude first before his looks. Some guys are hot _or_ handsome. But their personality and attitude…. Bad. And other guys are not that handsome. And they're nice…. I'm not saying that there aren't guys who are handsome and at the same time good and guys who doesn't look that handsome and bad. There are.

For one thing, I thought Bryce would continue being a jerk to me. Trying to avoid me. Trying to throw away my eggs again when I give him a carton. Oh. No. I'm not going to do that ever again. No way is he going to throw away something that could have been a hundred dollars when sold.

Shelly Stalls is everywhere for me. Where ever I am, she's right there. Creepy, I know.

Darla and I have been eating together and walking together since we met. She's my bestfriend. And this afternoon at lunch time inside the cafeteria, we were sitting on our table, ready to enjoy the food when Shelly walked towards us from her table and sat down with us.

"Juli, I would just like to tell you that _you_ are invited to my -"

"Birthday party, I know. Who doesn't anyway?"

"Well of course, only my friends are invited."

Friends? Seriously? We're not even close. How can we be friends? Me and Darla were looking at her like she's the super mean popular girl here.

The thing is, she's not. She's popular all right. But not that popular. She's even nice. But not to everyone. She acts like she's the mean girl here. I'm not scared of her.

"Is there something on my face?"

We didn't notice that we've both been staring at her for a long time. Darla and I snapped back to ourselves when she talked.

"Am I talking to air? Juli looks like she's not here."

"What? I'm sorry. I didn't hear you."

"Like you were paying attention to me before."

"Excuse me?" Darla asked with a cold look.

"I'm just saying that I'm having a party and everyone is invited. And the everyone also means 'my friends' only."

"I thought everyone, as in everyone were invited?" Darla interrupted.

Shelly stopped blinking for a minute and eyed Darla before she said, "Surely, you have no idea that I'm not the girl who invites everyone who can ruin my party, right?" in a cold voice.

We sat there not talking to each other, ignoring the cold food. Just as we were about to say, "Can you let us eat in peace, Shelly?" she cleared her throat and smiled at us.

"So Juli and Darla. Since you are my friends, how about going to my party?"

"We'll think about it." I say before Darla gets to say something first.

"Great! Hope you'll be there because we will have a _lot_ of fun!"

After that, she stood up and walked away. I was supposed to hold my spoon and eat the gelatin on my tray when I can feel Darla staring at me with a cold face. I turned to her and stared back.

"What?"

"Nothing." She lied.

"Oh come on, Darla. I know there's something."

"'We'll think about it'? Couldn't you just say no?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You told Shelly that we'll think about going to her party!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"You could've just said no. Easy."

"Then we'll tell her no."

"Juli, you change your mind. What I mean is, you can't just say 'We'll think about it' 5 seconds ago and now you're trying to say 'No.' You're not thinking about it."

"Do you want to go?"

"It's alright if I don't go. If you're going, then have fun."

"What's wrong, Darla?"

"Nothing."

She's lying. I can feel it. I'm not letting this pass so I kept asking.

"Fine! If you're going to go, that means you'll be able to see Bryce."

"I'm not going to talk to him, am I?"

"I know you're not…. The thing is, I can actually feel that you still have this feelings for Bryce. If Shelly kisses him in front of you, what would you do? Run away crying?"

This is about Bryce again. For goodness sake, I don't have feelings for him anymore. It's history! My temper is rising so I just ate the gelatin before saying something to Darla.

"Darla. How many times do I have to tell you I am not into Bryce Loski anymore?"

This got a little louder because when I stopped, I realized that everyone in the cafeteria was looking at me. Including Shelly Stalls who seems happy about it. I hate her for that. It's a good thing Bryce wasn't here. She would have to keep an eye on me again and it gets me irritated.

I can prove to Darla that I don't have feelings for him by going to Shelly's party. It's the only way I can prove to that she's wrong for once. I made a deal.

"We both go to her party. If that happens and I run off crying, then…. I'll give you 5 dollars."

"No money, Julianna. I can think of something."

"What?"

"I'll tell you after what happens."

"Alright. If I don't cry, then you have to say that you're wrong about what you just said and I'm right. Deal?"

"It's a deal." We shook hands and smiled at each other.

I'm ready to prove to her that she's wrong.


	5. Chapter 5: I'm a coward!

BRYCE

When I got home, I dropped my bag on the couch and walked inside the kitchen. What a surprise. I saw my mom and Mrs. Baker talking. They didn't seem to see me when I walked in. They were busy talking about…. Dad.

No surprise there. Mom have been telling Mrs. Baker about Dad's attitude. She cried a lot when she tells her. But today…. It's different. She's not crying. She's not happy. She's serious.

Before I had the chance to go out of the kitchen, my mom and Mrs. Baker spotted me. They looked over their shoulders and mom said, "Bryce? Go say Hi to Mrs. Baker."

"It's okay, Patsy. He seems tired." Mrs. Baker says with a smile.

"Nonsense. He's not. Bryce, go say Hi to Mrs. Baker." Mom repeated.

I walked up to Mrs. Baker and greeted her Hi. Mrs. Baker smiled at me and greeted me back. She looks so much like Juli. Of course, Mrs. Baker is her daughter. I turned around and faced mom who seems happy now. 2 seconds ago, her face looks serious. Now, she just told me to say Hi to Mrs. Baker, it's like she's been smiling like this for a long time.

"Honey, how was school today?"

"Uh…. Great, thanks."

I don't want to talk to my mom about school. I don't know why but I don't like it. She was about to ask me "What did you do today, Bryce?" when Mrs. Baker interrupted. Thank you!

"Patsy, did you know that your son planted this sycamore tree just for Juli?"

My heart pounded at the sound of this. The sycamore tree! I forgot to visit Juli and see what she would do with it! My eyes were huge when Juli's mom kept going. As for my mom, she doesn't seem satisfied and thinks it's a very bad idea that I planted that tree.

"No! It's a good idea! Juli loves it!"

Juli loves it? Really? I wish I were the tree. To look like I'm not eavesdropping, I quickly walked over to the fridge and opened it, looking for juice. I'm going to have to stay and listen to their conversation.

"What does she do to it, Trina?"

"She doesn't do anything _to_ it. She does do anything with it."

Mom's expression seemed lost. "What?"

"Juli climbs up to the top of the tree and stay there for hours. I don't know, she seems to enjoy herself there. Sometimes, she even talks to the tree."

I inserted the straw inside and drank, still listening.

"Why is she talking to the tree? Doesn't she have any friends?"

With this one, I almost choked. I coughed harder and mom and Mrs. Baker looked t my direction.

"You okay there, Bryce?"

I gave them a thumbs up and got back to drinking and listening.

"She has friends, Trina. Of course, she likes talking to the tree. It's what she does when the old sycamore tree was still there at Collier Street. She loves that tree so much. I even thought Juli might get her bones broken if she doesn't come down. It's really high. She told me that when you climb on top of the tree, you can see the whole neighborhood. She's happy with that tree and we're fine."

I wonder if I climbed up to the top just like what Juli does. Would I really see the whole neighborhood? I remember her saying that it feels like it's magic when you go up there. Magic. I want to feel that too.

"Chet has been helping Juli water the tree even if it's fully grown."

Where's Granddad anyway? I think he's at Juli's. Obviously. He loves spending time with her. He seems like Juli's her granddaughter when you look at them both. I need to go to Juli's house and help them too.

I stood up and left the juice on the table. I quickly said Goosbye to both mom and Mrs. Baker and headed down to Juli's.

ooo

There they were. Granddad and Juli. Laughing and talking and smiling. They were having a good time. I frowned t Granddad. I should be the one helping Juli with the tree not him. This made me so mad. I walked over to Juli's fence and said, "Hi Juli. Hi Granddad."

Both looked up at me. Granddad said Hi to me…. Juli didn't. Her smile that was on her face awhile ago disappeared.

"Hey Bryce! Were you standing there awhile ago?" Granddad asks.

"No, Granddad. I just… got here. I just wanted to see how Juli's doing…" I paused before saying the last words, "with the tree, you know."

Granddad glanced at Juli, who was not looking at neither of us. He looked at me and said, "Why don't you come in, Bryce?"

Juli didn't do anything. She just stood there like a statue avoiding my gaze. I came in and looked around. Dad's wrong. Their backyard looks incredible! I looked from left to right, and I stopped when I saw the fully grown tree. It does look beautiful. Juli is right.

I tried to tell her that the tree seems healthy but no words came out of my mouth when I saw her staring at me. I didn't feel it and yet she is. I stared back at her and got lost in her eyes. This happens everytime we look at each other.

Do you know what they call when you stare at someone and they stare back at you too in the movies? The one that they call 'spark'? I don't feel anything like it when we stare at each other. Not a single spark. Maybe it only works for movies. I don't know.

I guess we both stared at each other for about several minutes and I think Granddad noticed it because the next thing Juli and I knew, he was looking at me then back at Juli. He nudged me on the chest and boy did it hurt.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Sorry, Bryce. Accident."

I can tell that it's not an accident. He grins at me and at the same time, winks at me. I half-smiled and went back to examine Juli's garden tools.

"Juli? Have you seen…. Hello Bryce." A man said. It was Mr. Baker. I don't know why but I'm glad to see him. He smiled at me and I smiled back. This time, I really feel like I'm smiling back at him.

Mr. Baker asked her daughter if she's seen his paintbrush.

"I think it's inside the box Matt and Mike built." She responded.

"Right. Thanks. I didn't know you've invited Bryce too." His voice doesn't sound mad. In fact, it sounded like it's a good thing. But why?

I have no idea where Granddad went because when I scanned the Bakers' backyard, he was nowhere to be seen! Great. He left me with Juli and Mr. Baker alone.

"I didn't invite him." I think I just glanced at a glaring Juli. She still doesn't seem happy to see me. I don't blame her and I don't know why. I didn't do anything, did I? Or maybe it's because of me being a jerk to her thing? I can never tell.

Mr. Baker cleared his throat and said, "Well. Thanks for telling where my paintbrush is, sweetheart." He patted Juli on the shoulder and went back inside.

Great. I am now alone with Juli. I don't feel comfortable. I'm being a coward again. I hate this feeling. My stomach feels _really_ heavy. And to me, it looks like I've been eating rocks instead of food.

"Juli…." I got shocked when I said her name. I mean, it feels like I wasn't the one who even said it. I was about to hold her arm but it's a good thing I stopped myself before I could reach it.

"I know I'm a jerk. I know things between us have been a mess. I know I've been stupid trying to avoid you."

She just stared at me not saying anything. Well, at least she's listening. That's a relief.

"I don't know if you're going to accept what I'm about to say…. But can we be friends?"

I don't expect her to say 'Sure Bryce'. I don't even expect her to say anything to me. I just want her to say something. But she's just standing there not saying a single word.

And then, she said, "I know. And I'm sorry for being a jerk too." Afterwards, she just left me alone feeling useless and disappointed. She went inside and closed the door.

Like what I said, I don't expect her to say anything to me. Guess we won't never be friends after all. I even feel stupid just going here! Next time, I should think first before doing _anything._

I didn't know where Granddad is. I don't care, really. I'm getting out of Juli's backyard before something else happens. Then I saw my Granddad, sitting on a chair at my house reading a newspaper.

I got angry so I ran to him, "Where were you awhile ago when Mr. Baker got out of the house?"

He stopped reading and folded the newspaper.

"I was just right here, Bryce." He unfolded the newspaper and started reading again. I really feel like I'm about to explode. I grabbed the newspaper and threw on the ground.

"No you were not here! I didn't see you sitting here awhile ago! Don't you realize I looked stupid standing there alone after I said that I'm sorry to Juli? It would be so much better if you didn't leave us!"

He just looked at me. I felt my anger drop.

"I'm sorry, Granddad…."

"It's okay Bryce. I know how you feel…. But I left you alone for a reason…. I left you there alone so you can tell Juli exactly what you were going to say. And I did expect you were going to do much better than that…. To do much better than just stare at her shadow when she walked away…."

Shadow? It's not even night. Suddenly, I knew what he meant. Garrett's voice suddenly filled my mind.

"I am not! I was kidding! Man, what happened to you? The minute I knew you were avoiding Juli. And the next thing I knew, you were chasing after her! "I am not! I was kidding! Man, what happened to you? The minute I knew you were avoiding Juli. And the next thing I knew, you were chasing after her! What if she has a boyfriend and you're still like that? What will happen to you, Bryce? You're not going to stare at her shadow when she walks away, are you? Of course not! I know you, Bryce. You've never fallen in love with a girl before. Juli changed you, can't you see?"

_What if she has a boyfriend and you're still like that? What will happen to you, Bryce? You're not going to stare at her shadow when she walks away, are you? Of course not!_

_What if she has a boyfriend and you're still like that? What will happen to you, Bryce? You're not going to stare at her shadow when she walks away, are you?_

_You're not going to stare at her shadow when she walks away, are you?_

_Of course not!_

I think I just did….

Thinking about this over and over again made me shiver. I shrug it off hoping it will pass soon.

_I hope so._


	6. Chapter 6: Being friends is impossible

JULIANNA

Bryce Loski talked to me. No surprise there. He has been trying to talk to me. I don't know why. But when he talked to me... he apologized. And I am being a jerk. Yeah.

For the past days even years, I've been a complete jerk to him. I mean, I'm the one who's trying to avoid him. And the day when Mrs. Loski invited us for dinner, I glared at him. That's my way of being a jerk to Bryce Loski.

When I was going to climb the sycamore tree, Chet startled me all of a sudden.

"Hi Juli. See you've managed to make that tree grow." He smiles. I smiled back at him and nodded.

"It's not the old and the original sycamore tree I used to climb on, but it still has the view when you go up." I said.

He nodded and asked, "May I come in?"

"Sure."

He got in after I invited him too. Later, Dad came out of the house and asked me, "Sweetheart, have you seen the paint?" before noticing Chet standing beside me.

"Oh! Well hello, Chet. Nice day, huh?"

Both shook hands.

"It is. Very nice. I see your daughter here is going to climb again."

"She loves that tree."

_That_ tree. I can't see why they can't call it 'the sycamore tree'. Not _that_ tree. It makes the tree useless.

"Uh, Dad. And... Chet."

Both stopped talking and looked over at my direction. I started it with a _simple_ sentence, "Will you please stop calling the sycamore tree, _that_ tree?"

Dad laughed and Chet glanced over at the tree. "Why not?"

"Thank you."

"What do you do to it, Juli?"

"Nothing much."

"But surprisingly, she is doing something _with_ it." Dad grinned at both of us.

"Oh? And that would be?"

"I climb there. Like the old sycamore tree. I talk to it like it's a person."

Chet was actually impressed. I don't know why I could just tell by the way he's smiling and his expressions... impressed.

"Really? That's good."

"It's fun talking to it. If you can really manage to listen to it closely, you'll think that the tree responded something to you. It's amazing."

"Guess you love it to."

"Of course! This isn't going to be cut down. And I will forbid my parents and my brothers to do that."

Dad pretended he was scared and Chet laughed. I also laughed. Wow, I really feel like Chet's my Granddad already. He's amazing.

"Even if Bryce planted it." Interrupted Dad.

Chet and I looked at him. Chet's face was half-smiling and mine... it's serious. I know Bryce planted it. But couldn't people just leave that one out? I'm not saying I was the one who planted it but I still want that to be left behind.

"Bryce is a good boy I tell you."

"Just shy."

"Can we talk about something else? Why are we talking about Bryce? We could talk about something other than Bryce."

Both looked suspicious. I really can't explain this well so I just looked away from them.

"Okay... Well, have you seen my paint again, sweetheart? I have to finish the puzzle I'm going to paint for David."

"I think it's in the kitchen."

Then Dad thanked me and greeted Chet again and went back inside. Chet and I stared at the door for awhile before talking.

"So. What were you going to do today? I wanted to help if that's alright."

"It is. I'm just going to water the tree."

"Let me help you with that. Shall we start?"

I smiled at him and we began. We talked and laughed. After 15 minutes, I heard a voice call my name.

"Hey Juli. Hey Granddad."

Chet and I stopped and saw Bryce standing there by the fence looking at us. Chet was smiling but I wasn't. Now is not the time to see him.

On the other hand, Chet said Hi while I did not. I completely ignored him. Chet asked Bryce something and to tell you the truth, I don't know what he asked because I wasn't listening to them.

It's like I went back to Earth when Bryce said, "I'm just here to see Juli... how she's doing with the tree."

I heard him. But I did not make eye contact with him or Chet. I'm not going to invite him in. What is he going to tell Garrett next? I can't take anymore insults. Especially about my house or my family.

The thing is, I _wasn't_ the one who invited him. It was Chet. And I just stood there avoiding Bryce Loski's gaze and even Chet's. I am so mad right now but I can't show it. This isn't Chet's house. How could he invite him to join us?

I lost my mind. I stared at him. I wanted him to know that I do not want him here. Bryce Loski stared back. I am not going to fall for him again. No way. But just staring into those blue eyes... I don't know... It feels like there's something between us already. But nothing.

I don't know what happened but the next thing I knew, Chet nudged Bryce.

"Sorry Bryce. It was an accident."

Dad came out after that. Great. He walked towards me and asked again, "Sweetheart, have you seen my paintbrush?" I told him that I think it's inside Matt and Mike's box. They built it. It's pretty amazing. Although it's not that good but it is amazing.

And then this happened.

"Thanks," he saw Bryce and then said, "I didn't know you invited Bryce too."

I was eager to say, "No. I did not invite him." And it started me glaring at Bryce. And at Chet. But the thing is, I didn't know where Chet went. I glared at Bryce saying to Dad, "I didn't invite him."

Dad seemed to notice that there's something wrong so he just thanked me and greeted Bryce again then went back inside the house. Now is not the time to be left alone with Bryce.

"Juli... I know things didn't work out when we were kids and even now. I know I'm a jerk. I shouldn't have to avoid you back then... I'm trying to say I'm sorry..." Bryce looks at me.

I don't know what to say. I started it with, "I'm sorry I've been a jerk to you, Bryce." After that, I left him alone.

It's stupid. What I did is stupid. I looked out from the window and there he was, standing there. He went out after. I saw him go to Chet. It looks like he has been shouting at Chet. The newspaper Chet was holding, is on the ground now.

I wanted to know what he was saying. What they were both saying. Chet stood up and walked back to the Loski's house.

I feel awful not talking more to Bryce. Maybe I should just say I'm sorry again? I'd be okay if we would be friends. Maybe tomorrow at school, I'll go over to him and say sorry. For real.

ooo

Saying sorry to Bryce was easy. Today at school, when I saw him standing by his locker, I walked over to him... not until Shelly Stalls blocked my way.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk to Bryce what do you think I'm going to do?"

"Why are you going to talk to him?"

"Not your business. Can you please move? You're blocking my way."

"Blocking your way is my pleasure, Juli Baker. Why do you want to talk to Bryce? I know you don't like him and you despite him."

This is going to be hard. I'm not going to fight her. What? We're not going to act like cats. Not me.

"Just move. I have to talk to him."

"What for?"

"I'm going to say sorry. Happy?"

"Ooh. Julianna Baker did something to Bryce. How bad."

Miranda, one of Shelly's friends _and _another girl who has a crush on Bryce, blocked my way too. The thing is, Shelly and Miranda shouted after Bryce with, "Hey Bryce! Juli Baker is sorry!" in a singsong voice.

"There. We did it for you."

Bryce looked over at us. Instead of going to Shelly and Miranda to say something, he did nothing. Nothing. He stood there and stared at the three of us.

"See? Now go."

They turned me around the other side of the hall and pushed me. Apparently, I'm not going to let these girls block my way just for this. I turned around to them again. I saw them laughing. Like something's funny.

It's bad luck for me anyway. When I turned around, Bryce was nowhere to be seen. I frowned. I thought he was sorry in the first place? How come he did nothing to Miranda and Shelly? I don't expect him to argue with them! I'm just expecting that he can go over to us and tell the girls to stop blocking the way. That way, I can apologize properly to him.

I don't know where he went so I just walked to my next class. Me and Bryce being friends is impossible.


	7. Chapter 7: The plan

BRYCE

Okay. Ever since I phone called Garrett and got mad, he and I... seems not friends anymore. Yup. Today, Garrett avoided me. And I did the same thing. We were both avoiding each other. It sucks because you don't have someone to talk too. For now, I guess.

I wanted to talk to Juli but because of the 'thing' that happened when I was at her backyard, trying to apologize, I could never talk to her. I couldn't even say Hi Juli to her! I'm a coward. I'm being a coward once again.

And I tell you... awhile ago when I was ready to get my books for my next class, I did not expect Juli. Seriously! I was getting my books when I heard Shelly Stalls shout, "Hey Bryce! Juli Baker wants to say she's sorry!"

I glanced at her direction and there they were. Juli, Miranda and Shelly. I wanted to go over to Juli and help her with those girls. I think Shelly and Miranda are trying to stop Juli from going somewhere. But where?

I caught Juli's eyes. I needed to go over to them and do something. Unfortunately, I seem to be stuck. I feel like my shoes were glued to where I'm standing. I just stared at her. Stared at them.

When I thought Juli turned around and walked away, I feel disappointed. I could've done something just to talk to her. Now is my chance. And I ruined my chance again. I got my books and put it in my backpack and marched towards my next class.

ooo

When I got home, I decided to spend my allowance. For Juli that is. I spent my money on this beautiful necklace with a "J" on it. If I were a girl, I'm sure I'd love this. I knew Juli would love this. The only problem with me? I can't give it in person. I'm too shy! Well, you could say I am a coward. Still, I'm too shy to face her.

I bought the necklace and I found this black box on the drawer. I think it was Lynetta's since it has her name on it. Instead of giving Juli a black box, I gave her a white one. I painted it white. And I have this ribbon. I used this ribbon on something. I don't remember what and when.

I put the necklace neatly inside it and closed the box. I put the ribbon and I wrote a note. A short one. The thing is, I don't want my name to be suspected. I want it to be a surprise. When I see her at school and she's wearing the necklace, I promise everyone that I will go over to Juli and smile at her like there's no tomorrow.

I promise that I will say, "Hey Juli... I know I didn't give it to you personally... but I wanted it to be a surprise. I wanted you to know that I'm the one who sent that box. I gave it to..." Where do I give it?

It's either one of Juli's parents. I'm just going to say that I'm the one who gave it. I didn't want you to know that it was from me when you opened this. I wanted it to be a surprise.

I don't know if it'll work but let's just see. I finished my note saying,

"I'm sorry for everything, Juli.

I hope this could help as a sorry gift.

I picked it out for you."

It sounds perfect. I'm happy with this one.

ooo

At night, after dinner, I told my Mom and Lynetta and Granddad about my plan.

"Honey, I think it's a good idea." Mom said.

"I'm not sure if it is, Patsy... I mean, why don't you just give it to her personally? That way she'll be more surprised." Granddad added.

"No, Dad. I think it's a good one. I just hope it would be a good idea to _her_."

Lynetta frowned and said, "Bryce, I don't think it _is_ a good idea. I even sense that Juli's going to be mad. It really depends on the person anyway. If Mike does that to me, I would appreciate it, yes. But still, I want him to give it to me in person. Good luck though."

Lynetta and Granddad were not happy with my plan. Mom is. I don't have anything to think of now. I got out of the house and went straight to the Bakers'.

I really expect Juli not to be there. I don't want her to see me. When I rang the doorbell, Mrs. Baker opened the door.

"Good Evening, Mrs. Baker... Is Juli here?"

She smiles. "She is. But she's helping her Dad with the painting. Do you want me to get her? Or you could just come in?"

"No Mrs. Baker it's fine. Uh, listen. Can you please do me a favor?"

"It depends Bryce."

"Can you just put this inside Juli's room when she's not there? And could you please tell her that it didn't come from me... And that you don't know anything."

"Bryce, why don't you give it to her in person?"

"Mrs. Baker, please. She might be back in her room. Just please don't tell her I was the one who gave it to her. Please?"

I begged and begged until Mrs. Baker finally said yes.

"Alright Bryce. But if anything goes wrong..."

"It's not... Thanks Mrs. Baker."

After that, I went back home. But I'm not lucky when I got there because Dad's sitting on the porch staring at the Bakers' house.

"Bryce where have you been?"

"To the Bakers' Dad. I had to give Juli something."

"What?"

"Uh... Her necklace. She forgot to get it from me."

"I thought she's mad at you. And why would she give her necklace to you when she could wear it? That's what necklaces are for, right?"

Both of my fists clenched automatically and I was about to argue. Granddad came out and interrupted.

"Bryce, desert's on the table..." he called. He also called Dad. Dad didn't stand up. He waited for me to go inside before he got in.

I was frowning. My fists were closed tightly and they were shaking. I didn't go to the kitchen but to my room. I stayed there.

Someone knocked on the door and said, "May I come in?" I didn't answer. Granddad came in without my answer. It was okay.

"Bryce... what were you doing?"

"Did you forget the plan I said to you awhile ago?"

"Ah. That plan. Of course I didn't."

"Then why ask?"

"Bryce, arguing with your dad is going to cause a whole lot of trouble between the two of you. I'm – even your mother is trying to stop you from arguing."

"If I can't take it, then what's the point of not arguing?"

"I know Bryce. It's still best if you don't argue. Look what happens when both children argues on a toy... they never learn to share. They always fight for a toy. Who gets it first and who doesn't. Who gets to play with it first and who gets to play it the second? Look at Lynetta and your Dad. I don't like to say this but their relationship is ruined. They don't get along and they always fight. Would you like that to happen?"

Wow. He had a point. I love my Granddad for giving advices. I thought of it. He is right. So right. I need to be calm. I love my Dad don't get me wrong. But I don't love him for criticizing the Bakers' or anyone.

I want that to change.

"You're right, Granddad. Thanks."

He smiles at me. "Think about what I said. Be calm, Bryce. Goodnight."

"About the desert..."

Granddad laughed and stood up, "If you want some then you better go down."

"Maybe tomorrow. I just hope everything's going to be fine."

_I just hope._

"It will Bryce. Goodnight."

Having Granddad... is the best. He seems okay. He's not okay... He's awesome. I turned the lights off but I didn't sleep. I wondered what will happen to Juli when she finds out about the necklace.


	8. Chapter 8: Bryce Loski is a coward

JULIANNA

Early today, I found a white box sitting alone on top of the shelf inside my room. I don't know where it came from and I also don't know who left it there.

I don't even know if _someone_ came to my room without my permission and put the box on top of the shelf. It doesn't look old if you actually examine it very closely. And it doesn't look new too. It just looked like it's been there for a whole day.

And the thing is, the person who put it on top of the shelf didn't leave a note or a card, For a second, I thought it was actually from my brothers. But I dismissed that thought when I remembered that Matt and Mike doesn't go inside my room without my permission. They have my respect, and I have theirs also. That's fair enough for the three of us.

Just to make sure if I am correct, I asked them awhile ago when we were eating breakfast. I even asked Mom and Dad.

They were all eating cereal and I was staring at them. Each one of them. I'm very curious about the box and who was it from. I cleared my throat and said, "Matt, Mike. I have something to ask."

I just called both of my brothers but all of them looked up at me. So I started.

"Did both of you go inside my room?" I managed to squeeze my sentence whole. I know they didn't go in there. I just wanted to know if my instincts are right.

Matt and Mike stared at each other and laughed. They laughed so hard that it made me frown and sound stupid.

"What are you laughing at? I'm not a clown, am I?"

Matt tried to hide his laughter. "Of course you're not a clown, little sister. But you are making us laugh!" And they laughed again.

I glanced over at my parents direction to see if they were laughing too. I mean, I didn't make you laugh, did I? And my parents are not laughing too. So... why were they laughing?

"I'm not playing here. Which one of you went in my room?"

"Not me." Matt answered.

"Of course, I should be answering the same. Not me!" Mike blurted out.

Dad sighed and said, "Matt. Mike. I think your sister is being serious here. Why can't you just answer her?"

"We just did, Dad."

"Yeah. He's right. Juli doesn't go to our room. So, why should we go to hers?"

They are right. I sighed and slumped on my chair. Suddenly, both of my brothers stopped laughing and their expressions turned serious. _Dead_ serious.

"Julianna. Why are you even asking us that when you perfectly well know that you trust us?"

"And why do you look so serious? Did someone steal something from your room?"

"Did they do something to your room?"

I thought the seriousness in their voices were going to last. I was wrong. Mike said, "Or maybe they vandalized all her furniture!" and with this, I knew they were now joking.

"Mike, we're not joking here." Matt, at least, wasn't joking. He was serious. And Mike's expression turned serious again. This is getting crazy.

"Okay, enough. What's going on, Juli?" Mom interrupted.

Should I tell her that someone went into my room and placed the box on the top of the shelf? No. That would probably sound stupid. I shrug anyway.

"Juli. Is something wrong? You're making us worry."

"Nothing's wrong, Mom. It's just that... I found this white box sitting on top of the shelf in my room. There's no note or anything... I thought it was Matt and Mike who put it up there."

Matt and Mike laughed again but stopped when Dad eyed them.

"We didn't go to your room. That would be stupid, you know. Why would we even put it there when we could give it to you _personally_?"

Good point. Both of my brothers went back to their old selves with the joking and playing around. This started making us laugh:

"Did you even look what's inside it? Maybe it's a bomb or something!"

"Yeah! Oh no, Julianna! You better throw it far from here!"

"Run for your lives! We're going to die!"

They're pretty funny, I know. I can totally see what Lynetta sees in Mike. He's funny, he's handsome. Everything. Well. Except for the 'songwriting' thing. Matt continued joking around and we continued laughing. Not until he hit everyone's nerves.

"You could go get the bomb and throw it on the Loski's house!"

He was laughing and we weren't. Including Mike. Mike was eventually glaring at Matt for saying it. When Matt did notice we stopped laughing, he also stopped and said, "That's not a good joke, is it?"

Me, Dad and Mom shook our heads while Mike yelled, "What do you think?"

Wow. I've never seen Mike yell at Matt before. Especially about Mike's girlfriend. Matt said sorry to Mike for at least 10 times. Both of them marched into their room.

Dad broke off the silence with, "Who wants pie?"

Mom and I raised our hands like we were inside a classroom and reciting. We ate pie. We laughed and talked. Afterwards, I helped Mom with the dishes while Dad continued to finish a painting for Uncle David.

When Dad left us alone, Mom asked me about the box.

"Honey, what _is _inside the box?"

"I don't know. Wasn't able to check it."

"Maybe you should go and see it. Maybe the card is inside."

I glanced at her and I became suspicious. "Mom. Why are you suggesting that?"

"Suggesting what?"

"Suggesting that. For me to open the box and see what's inside it."

"I'm just saying. If you don't, then it's fine. It's not mine."

"But I don't even know if it is mine."

"You should go check it."

"Why –" I was supposed to ask her "Why become like this all of a sudden?" but cut if off. I just nodded and headed for my room.

There I picked up the box and stared at it. Eyeing it closely. There's something very familiar about the ribbon. Yes. It is. It looks like Bryce Loski's ribbon... he once used this for Art Class. A thought occurred to me and I opened the box already. There is something. It's a note and next to it was a necklace. A beautiful necklace with a "J" on the center.

I read the note and it just says,

"I'm sorry for everything, Juli.

I hope this could help as a sorry gift.

I picked it out for you."

This came from Bryce Loski and I know it! Even if he didn't sign it with his name. That is such a stupid idea! If Miranda and Shelly didn't even block my way, then I would have said 'I'm sorry Bryce' in front of him! I don't want a gift. I want a real apology.

I know that this came from him because I saw this ribbon before and it was his! He used this! This isn't even his, it's her sister's! I was so angry and put the box on the top shelf. Why can't he just give it to me personally? Why does he have to sneak in my room just to put this box?

_Sneak in my room._ Did my Mom help him put it inside my room? Is that why she's acting so suspicious awhile ago? I got up and went back downstairs, my feet stomping on the floor very loudly.

I got there just in time to see Mom alone inside the kitchen. Not washing the dishes but washing Dad's paintbrush. I didn't go over to her. I stayed where I am and said angrily, "Mom. I know who's it from."

Mom turned and smiled at me. "Really? Who's it from?"

"It was from Bryce Loski! And _you_ helped him get to my room to put the box on the top shelf!" I was so angry at her that I think I said this fast.

"Julianna... Slow down...I can't understand you."

"Nevermind!" Then I went back to my room, slamming the door hard and locked it.

The gift is beautiful, yes. But he doesn't need to buy me a necklace to say sorry. I was so angry. He gave me a necklace and he didn't even give it to me in person.

There's just one thing to say now: Bryce Loski... is a coward.


	9. Chapter 9: I've ruined everything

BRYCE

Sitting in the library alone is not fun. Here I am, being a good boy and reading books. I tried focusing on the book but I can't. I don't know why I can't. Something just feels... wrong. Really wrong.

I have a hunch that something bad is going to happen to me. I don't know when but I know for sure that something _will_ happen to me.

I tried to read the book but I really can't concentrate so I just closed it and searched for someone to talk in the library. I know it's the library and I also know that you can only whisper to your seatmates here.

I scanned the library looking for a familiar face. I didn't find anyone. Except Garrett. On the other hand, Garrett was also looking for someone since he's alone. And I know him. He can't go 3 seconds not talking to anyone.

I don't expect him to come talk to me. I'll just go over to him. And before I know it, I was standing in front of him.

"Bryce." He says. He doesn't look angry or mad. His face just seems expressionless.

"Look dude. About the phone call -" I started but he cut me off with a hand.

"You don't need to apologize. I'm sorry for hanging up on you."

"It's okay. And I _do_ need to apologize."

Garrett grins. "Dude, you don't. Really. It's my fault."

"Why were you avoiding me then?"

"Are you a girl or something? Bryce... avoiding you is for a reason."

"Here's to you, my friend. The reason for avoiding me sucks." I smile.

He put his hand up on the air and said, "Give me five, dude. I missed talking to my old buddy."

I gave him five and laughed quietly. Garrett told me to tell him everything about Juli. What do I say? There's a million to say.

"Why do you like her?" We were already walking out of the library.

"There's a million answers to that, Garrett."

"Oh yeah? Give me a hundred reasons then."

"Not joking. I don't know why I like her. Everytime I see her..." I couldn't continue because the moment I saw Juli walking, my heart pounded. Fast. It's like I'm going to have a heart attack any second if this doesn't stop. This isn't because my insides were getting all jumpy but it's because something tells me there's something going to happen.

I guess I paused for awhile because Garrett was looking at me. "Dude. You alright?"

"I'm fine... I just –" I stopped again waiting for that 'something' to happen. My heart was pounding really hard and very fast. What's going on? I was sweating already and my palms itch! I don't like this feeling. If something is going to happen, make it quick.

Just then Juli saw me and she glared at me. Why isn't she wearing the necklace? Didn't she see it? Where did Mrs. Baker put it? Why do I feel dizzy and scared all of a sudden?

"Bryce? You okay? You're – sweaty..."

"Huh? What?"

Juli came to me looking angry. Very angry at me. This is the 'something' that's going to happen? Juli's the reason why 'something' is going to happen? Why? What did I do now?

"Bryce! What is this?"

The box. The necklace. She saw it. She has it. She's holding it. But why is she not wearing it?

"Bryce! Did you hear me? What. Is. This?" she repeated in a serious and cold voice.

I froze. Even Garrett did. We were both looking at her and at the box.

"Am I even talking to you?" she exclaims angrily.

I managed to say something to her. But in a silent tone. "I—I hear you..."

"Then could you tell me what this is?"

"It's a box."

"And? Keep going."

"How did you know I was the one who –"

"Sent it? Sneak it? What? What word fits along with the rest of your words?"

"Juli... I was trying to say sorry. And I bought that necklace for you..."

"As a sorry gift?"

"No. I mean... yes."

"Let me guess. You went to our house without even telling me?"

"What? Why should I tell you?" I can feel my voice rising with anger. But I managed to stop it. I don't want to argue with Juli. She's like my Dad. And if I do argue with her, then I can't have the chance to be friends with her... Or I can't have the chance to ask her out one day.

"You always tell me, Bryce!"

_You always tell me, Bryce. _That wasn't true! And how come she's mad without even yelling at me?

"Juli, didn't you like it? That is a sorry gift if you know what it means."

"A simple "Hey Juli. I'm sorry" in person is enough."

"I just said that when I was at your house! But you didn't do anything!"

I didn't mean to shout at her. Everyone stopped walking and was looking at us. Lucky, Garrett told everyone to ignore us because it was nothing.

"Look Bryce. About that one... I _was_ supposed to tell you that I'm sorry _in person_."

"Yeah? When was that going to happen?"

"Tuesday! Before Shelly Stalls blocked my way!"

"You could have said 'Move it, will you' right?"

"Right? I saw you look at me! I _was_ expecting you to come over to us and tell them that! You don't expect them to listen to me, do you Bryce?" Her face suddenly turned sad. Oh no. What did I do?

"I'm sorry, Juli."

"I loved the necklace you sent to me but I am angry at you for not having the strength to go over to me and say sorry. Why buy this? Why try to hide it from me?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise..."

She said, "A surprise? That didn't happen, did it? I want to keep this, really. But that's impossible," and she handed me the necklace before continuing, "one more thing... since we're facing each other I wanted to say I'm sorry. I really am. About what I did... I did my part." She walks away. I didn't see her cry but I can feel it. She wanted to cry.

My heart pounded normally after that. And Garrett stared at me not moving.

"Are – you okay?" He pointed out. I ignored this. I was thinking that Juli would love it. That she would keep it.

"Bryce?" Another voice came and this time, it was the voice of Shelly Stalls. Her face was filled with concern. I don't need her to be concerned. I don't want her here. Juli was right. Lynetta was right. Mrs. Baker and Granddad. They were all right about my stupid plan not going to be a success.

I should have just said sorry. I should have just walked over to her and said sorry. I don't need to buy a necklace. I wish you could turn back time...

"Bryce? Are you okay?" Shelly Stalls was standing so close to me, it looks like she was about to kiss me. I moved away.

"I'm fine."

"I saw Juli yell at you... Are you sure? What did Juli do to you?"

"She didn't yell at me! Will you just leave me alone?" I was getting mad. At me. At Shelly. At Juli... although I don't know why I'm mad at her.

"Look Stalls. Maybe now's not the time to cheer him up. As you can see, he's in a bad mood."

I glanced at Garrett and gave him a 'thank you' nod. Shelly wouldn't just give up!

"Listen here. Bryce is in a bad mood _because _of Julianna Baker! Didn't you see what just happened?"

Why can't she just leave me alone? If I get angrier, I'm cancelling my plan to go to her party. The party! That's it.

"If you don't leave... I swear I'll never come to your party. Any of your parties."

Her face got shocked with the news. I knew this would work. When is her party anyway?

"Please come! I need you to be there! It's going to be a big day!"

"When's the party?" Garrett asks.

"You're not invited, are you?" Shelly answers.

"Juli's invited. Why can't he be invited? I mean, you two talk more than Juli, right?" I say.

"He'll ruin it, Bryce. You're not to ruin my party and you're invited. Got it?"

"I'm not a crasher. When's the party?"

"Sunday Afternoon."

Today is Thursday. Sunday is the party.

"Please go Bryce." She begged.

"Leave me alone. Now." I warned her. I don't need her here. She looked at me and I can tell that she was still begging. I just avoided her eyes. Then she walked away.

"I don't know if you want to talk, man. So I'll just go."

"Don't. Let's talk."

I said that we'll go to my house and talk there. That way no one would hear our conversation. Even Juli.

ooo

When we were at our house, we went straight to my room ignoring Mom.

"Bryce? Is that you?"

"Hi Mrs. Loski! Hi Mr. Loski!" Garrett greeted them. I wasn't in the mood to see Dad when I heard him talk.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing."

Lynetta, as usual, was with Matt or Mike or both. Everyday, they were going out. Or at least I thought so.

"What happened to you?"

Lynetta didn't go anywhere today. Don't care. And Granddad, I don't know if he went to Juli or not. Granddad! I want to talk to him later.

I pushed Garrett into my room and I closed the door.

"What were we going to talk about?"

"Juli. And the necklace."

"Oh yeah. Go on."

So I told him everything about me being left alone in her backyard, about yesterday when I had no idea she was trying to say sorry to me, about the plan I made... Everything.

"Let me get this straight... You went over to Juli's house to see what she was going to do with the tree you planted for her and your Granddad left you both alone with Mr. Baker. And then you told her that you're sorry and she also told you she's sorry and she left you alone. Then on Tuesday, Juli was trying to say sorry to you in person but Shelly and Miranda blocked her way. You just stared at them because you didn't know what's going on. Then last night, you came up with this plan about the necklace and went to their house and told Mrs. Baker to bring it to her room. And thought it was going to be perfect... Right?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. I'm sorry it didn't end up well."

"Thanks. Now I don't know what to do."

"Maybe you should just say sorry in person?"

"Right."

"I'm not good with advices. You should ask Lynetta or your mom. They're girls. They know everything."

"Right..." I wasn't in the mood to talk now. I asked Garrett if he could go home and just leave me.

"Sure, dude. Talk to me if everything's fine."

"Right."

He was holding the door knob when he turned around and added, "And stop saying 'Right'. It's irritating."

"Right..." I wasn't listening.

"I'm out of here. See you." Then he was gone.

"Right."

What could I do to make things better? I needed to talk to Granddad about everything. I needed his advice. I don't need advices from Mom or Lynetta...

I need Granddad's.


	10. Chapter 10: Angry

Hey readers! I just want to say thanks for all your reviews and glad to hear that you liked my version of Flipped. Although I'm telling you that Flipped does not belong to me nor its characters.

It's been awhile since I last updated the story. I'm so busy today. I'll manage to save my time just continuing this. I know it's a bit messy.

Once again, thank you for all the reviews, I enjoyed reading it, and enjoy reading!

/iknowiamawesome

JULIANNA

Lying in bed and looking at the necklace, I was wondering about Bryce. Why didn't he just say sorry to me in person? Why did he buy this for me? As a sorry gift? Is that it? Is that even a word. 'sorry gift'?

I was so mad at him yesterday. And now, it just feels different. I'm also disappointed with Mom. Why didn't she just call me when Bryce was here? It was so ridiculous! I couldn't even look at her. I'm being over-reacted. Who cares? Not me.

Just looking at the necklace makes me feel mad again. I hate this feeling. Getting mad over and over again with the same person.

I just put the necklace inside its box and placed it inside my bag. I'm ready to give this back to him later when I see him. I'm ready to yell at him.

While I was placing the box inside my bag, I noticed the sycamore tree. I glanced at it and stared for awhile. All of a sudden, my mood changed. It's like nothing ever happened. _Nothing._

But then Mom knocked on the door telling me that the bus is here. I was frowning again before I even saw her. When I opened the door, there she was looking apologetically at me. I don't know what to do. I was so mad and disappointed.

"I'm going to school," I just said, not looking at her.

"Can we talk later? Please Julianna." Her voice sounded shaky. I didn't give her eye contact or anything. I just nodded and went outside.

I got inside the school bus and didn't see Darla. Where is she? I just shrug and walk to the nearest seat that's available.

I was quiet while everyone's being noisy. Not until Shelly Stalls shouted on top of her lungs for everyone to hear.

"Attention everyone! Attention! I have an update for my party!"

What else? I just rolled my eyes away from her.

"My party will be held on Sunday Afternoon! And my theme will be..."

There's a _theme_? What kind of _birthday_ party is this? Shelly Stalls isn't like that before. At her parties, she only tells us to wear casual clothing. I couldn't keep myself from not paying attention so I just looked straight ahead, listening.

"Swimsuits! Bring swimsuits everyone!" she beams.

I am not going to bring a swimsuit over to a party! I couldn't stop myself from asking so I automatically raised my hand.

"Yes Juli? Questions?"

"I do have a question for you, Shelly. Why do we need to bring swimsuits?"

Shelly Stalls and her friend Miranda giggled and think that my question was stupid enough to answer. Well who couldn't ask her?

"Julianna," she says with a half-smile "Julianna. Julianna. Julianna..." then she continues with "Julianna Baker! Silly you! It's a swimming party, duh!" Then she looks at Miranda and laughs.

"A _swimming_ party? I thought it was your _birthday_ party." I exclaim.

She rolls her eyes and said, "A swimming _and_ a birthday party. Anyone can have a party like mine! Just not... you know. _Fun._" Her smile was like an evil smile!

"No way am I going to bring a swimsuit."

"Have it your way, Juli." She sits down.

We arrive at school and all of us went down. I forgot about Bryce and the necklace when I heard someone say his name.

I quickly find Bryce and ready to yell at him.

ooo

The thing is, I can't find him. I'm tired just looking for him and I only have 20 minutes to get to my next class. I still tried to look for him. Then I did see him. With his friend Garrett.

I started running when I saw him. And when I got there, I wasn't even starting to yell at him yet, he looks terrified of me. I don't know why but I don't think I can yell at him now. So I started.

"Bryce."

He didn't answer me. I don't even know if he heard me.

"Bryce?"

"Yeah?"

Bryce was sweating like he's been running for half an hour. I don't know how to start so I just said what came into my mind.

I showed him the box and said, "What is this?"

"Uh.. It's for you... Juli."

"For what?"

"A sorry gift..."

"A sorry gift? Why?"

"Look Juli... It's a sorry gift. For you. And how did you... why aren't you wearing it?"

"Here's why I'm not wearing it." I paused for awhile catching my breath. I couldn't shout at him and I don't know why. "You should've told me you were at my house when you _sneaked_ this into my room! Why do you have to buy me this, Bryce? You could just say sorry in person."

"I was supposed to do that..."

"Why didn't you do it? I was supposed to say sorry not until Shelly Stalls blocked my way! You were there standing and looking at us! Why didn't you do _anything_?"

"Why should I do something?"

"Well I _was_ expecting you too!"

"Juli... I'm sorry. It's just a sorry gift and I..."

"What? You sneaked in my room to place this on top of the shelf? Or you told my Mom not to tell me that you were the one who gave it to me? What? What word fits perfectly along with yours, Bryce? What _word_?" I looked at him. I hated this. I should've just let this all go.

I told him that I loved the necklace but I was so angry at him for not having the courage to face me. I had courage. Only someone blocked my way. I also asked him why he bought the necklace. And I wanted him to repeat why he didn't say sorry to me in person.

He answered, "It was supposed to be a surprise,"

With this, my face was getting hot. I held the necklace in front of him and told him, "I wanted to keep this. Unfortunately, I can't," and another thought occurred to me, "since we're facing each other... I wanted to say I'm sorry. I really am. About everything... I did my part, Bryce." I gave him the necklace back and made my way through the crowd. I can feel my eyes tearing up.

Why should I cry?

Should I even cry or not?

Questions like these were spinning inside my head. I found a tree and sat there all alone hoping my tears would come out. I don't want to cry, trust me. But... I actually did. I cried for minutes by the tree. Crying about everything. Why I got mad at my Mom when she just followed Bryce... Why I humiliated Bryce... Maybe I deserve to get mad at Mom for not telling me... Or maybe not.

I was so confused right now. I don't know what to do. I don't know where to go. I don't know someone who I can talk to with... Nothing. I guess there are some people who I'd like to talk to... Chet and Dad. They were the only ones who can help me.

ooo

When I got home, I smelled coffee in the kitchen. It did smell good so I walked to the kitchen. When I entered there, I saw Mom holding a mug. I guess Dad's out painting. And Matt and Mike are hanging out with their girlfriends. I don't know.

When I peeked in, my Mom saw me. I'm not in the mood to talk right now. Especially when my eyes were all red and puffy from crying.

Before I even had the chance to take a step, Mom called, "Julianna. Why are your eyes red?" in a concerned-curious tone of voice.

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths before I said, "Nothing."

"Don't nothing me, Juli. I know there's something."

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now."

I heard her sigh and put down the mug on the table. "About the gift..."

The last topic I wanted to be discussed.

"What about it?"

"Could you—could you just enter the kitchen so I can see you?" she begged.

I did. I sat down on the chair and looked at anything. Just away from her.

"About the gift... I'm sorry for not telling you, Juli. Bryce told me not to tell although I wanted to tell you. I told him it was a bad idea and he should've just talked to you. He begged me to put the box in your room... I know you're still mad. But I know why he did that."

"I know too."

"I'll repeat it again. The reason he did that is because he wanted to surprise you. He thought you'd be happy when you see the necklace and wear it to school and everything. Then he would tell you the truth about it."

"Well it didn't work, did it? His plans didn't work. I gave the necklace back. I don't want it."

"Please listen..." I stopped talking and listened.

"He never had the strength to face you, Juli. He's shy..."

Before Mom could even finish her sentence, I cut her off. "Shy? Since when? And I knew he doesn't have the strength to face me! He is such a coward!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Julianna Baker! Once you've had a huge crush on this boy! Next, you still do and I know it! You're just afraid to show it!" Mom was angry. I don't know if she was right. It didn't seem right... at some part. True, I've had a huge crush on him. But...

"That was before! Before I knew the real him!" I shouted back.

Mom was about to argue when Dad came in. "Hold it. Why are you two fighting?"

"Your daughter denies having a crush on Bryce Loski." Mom stated.

WHAT? I'm not denying that! I don't have a crush on him!

"I don't have a crush on him! Stop saying I'm denying it because I'm not!" I was trembling. My body was shaking... my voice was shaking... I ignored my Dad's face and marched out of the kitchen.

If only they knew the truth about the things Bryce Loski did to me back then.


End file.
